


of poets and saints and prophets and kings

by tiesmp3



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also i need to branch out smh but this is soft unless otherwise stated, i haven’t read war and peace, i only write soft or very mean things, soft, this may change as writers do, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiesmp3/pseuds/tiesmp3
Summary: a collection of little oneshots about the characters of great comet.it’s actually just sonyamary you’ve been fooled.





	1. sonyamary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft sonyamary probably a modern au but it doesn’t really matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: have not started war and peace

soft. gentle.

sonya’s hands are warm to the touch on mary’s, frigid and plain and reflective of herself. sonya’s smile, too, is warm.

mary lets sonya guide her to the music. she’s never been a very good dancer, she remembers as sonya sweeps her effortlessly around the small room.

the piano - quiet, comforting. it reminds her of evenings in sonya’s arms, sitting by candlelight as she sings softly, mary playing with sonya’s hair when she puts her head in her lap.

mary stumbles and steps on sonya’s foot. she inhales, a deep, sudden inhale, and sonya moves her hands to mary’s face, cupping her chin. sonya smiles.

sonya stands on the tips of her toes and gives mary a kiss on the forehead. mary flushes, giving sonya an embarrassed smile, lips shut tight and eyes squinting.

the home could be on fire and mary wouldn’t notice. the _world_ could be ending and mary wouldn’t notice. all she notices is sonya, and everything is sonya, and there is so much sonya and mary is the luckiest person on the planet.

sonya guides her to the music.

“i don’t deserve you,” sonya says suddenly. it’s very quiet, but mary hears it, and she stops.

“you deserve better,” mary says without missing a beat. “you deserve the world.”

sonya grins, pulling mary close. mary can feel sonya’s breath, warm and light. “you _are_ the world,” she says after a moment. “you are _my_ world.”

mary starts to move to the music. it’s clumsy and ungraceful and truly lacks rhythm, but sonya doesn’t seem to mind as she places her head against mary’s chest, a tender smile dancing on her lips.

mary moves to give sonya a kiss on the head, and she closes her eyes, and there is nothing but the music and the movement and sonya, and that is all that mary could ever ask for.


	2. sonyamary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ship again .. sorry i love Them

sonya takes a picture of mary.

they're standing in a botanical gardens, and mary takes in the beauty of the flora, photographing various plants with her dslr camera. mary was always the pro photographer of the two. she’d come out with the best photos all the time; she knew how her settings worked, did impromptu photoshoots with their friends and the like.

but sonya - sonya has a polaroid.

it’s this little pastel yellow thing, slightly heavy but not too much so, and it’s remarkably cute.

“did you just take a picture of me?” mary asks, standing up and turning on her heel after shooting a ladybug on a leaf.

sonya shrugs as the film prints from her camera, and she begins to shake it. mary frowns, batting playfully at sonya’s hand. “you’ve got to warn me so i can prepare myself,” mary says, her face betraying a smile.

“oh, be quiet,” sonya says. “you’ll look gorgeous either way.”

mary flushes.

the film develops, and sonya finds that she was right - mary’s small squint as she looks through her camera, her soft smile, her demeanor. mary is flawless.

“look, masha,” sonya chirps, showing mary the polaroid. “i told you.”

sonya turns the camera toward the two of them, and mary offers it a gentle, genuine grin - then, sonya bends her neck and gives mary a kiss on the cheek, and mary gasps, her face red and smiley and _adorable_.

the polaroid prints, and it develops, and sonya resolves to pin it up on the wall once they get home. for now, she watches mary take another picture, observing beauty in real time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! you can find me on twitter, if you’d like
> 
> have a wonderful day


End file.
